Colonel Mustard
Colonel Mustard is the stock character of a great white hunter and colonial imperialist. He is usually a military man both dignified and dangerous. Originally patented as Colonel Yellow, his name was changed prior to the first edition of the game. He rolls second in the game. In the Board Game 1949 UK: Colonel Mustard makes his debut as a 30 to 40 year old stiff-lipped gentleman, given a clean-cut British look with straw-coloured hair and moustache. Head mounted on a yellow pawn. 1949 US: Identical to UK, except now given a body. 1963 US: Cartoon caricature of a young clean-shaven soldier in full-out regalia. 1972 US: Portrayed in photograph as an elderly buffoon, wearing a tweed suit and sporting white fuzzy mutton chops and moustache. He wears a monocle for the first time and has an exaggerated uptight expression. 1986 US: Similar to his 1949 counterpart, though a little more plump. His hair greys around the sides. On the box, he is wearing a tweed suit and white shirt, but on the card wears a black blazer with a plaid shirt. UK Super Challenge: Artistically updated version of the original Col. Mustard; now given a body. Master Detective: Here, Col. Algernon Mustard is portrayed as a distinguished elderly gentleman who had had a history of glittering achievements and has traveled far to see Mr. Boddy on a matter of grave importance. He is a crack-shot and sleeps with a revolver under his pillow. 1992 US: Similar to Master Detective, an aged gentleman sporting his monocle and retaining his dignified look. On the box, he is examining a Lead Pipe through a magnifying glass. 1996 US: Mustard is still old and has grown more facial hair than ever before. His face is almost hidden behind his handlebar moustache and is wearing a more elaborate uniform than the more casual wear seen in previous editions. 1996 UK: Similar to his 1949 counterpart, he is given an updated and more psychotic look. He wears a yellow tuxedo and is an expert in weapons and conspiracy. 2000 UK/Super Cluedo/Passport to Murder: Now younger than ever, Mustard is seen a blonde-haired, blue-eyed stoic soldier, retaining a strong build, and a polished uniform. 2002 US: A more cubist rendition of 1996 US Mustard, Michael Mustard is a retired military man trying to pen his autobiography to supplement a dwindling income. Discover the Secrets: Col. Mustard had been completed reinvented as Jack Mustard, an ex-football player come sports pundit. The Classic Mystery Game: "Mustard" is now an alias for the young Jack Hartman, a casually dressed expert martial artist. In Film, Television, Books and Computer Games Clue the Movie: Mustard was played by Martin Mull. Here, Mustard is portrayed as a stubborn militant American who deep down is rather weak-hearted individual, having stolen essential radio parts during war-time and sold them on the black market to supplement his income. He had been given the Wrench from Mr. Boddy. Clue the VCR Game: Mustard was played by Walter Covell. In the VCR game, Col. Mustard is the henchman of Miss Scarlet who together work in espionage. He is Mr. Boddy’s hunting partner, has a fondness for booze, and despises the metal plate in his head. Cluedo TV-series: Usually shown as a suave, ex-SAS gentleman, Mike Mustard juggles the affections of Miss Scarlet and Mrs. Peacock. 1990–Robin Ellis, Christmas Special–David Robb, 1991–Michael Jayston, 1992–Lewis Collins, 1993–Leslie Grantham, 2011-Stephan James. SNES Game: The usual monocle, middle-aged Mustard. In the game, he is given the theme of a military march. Book series: Col. Mustard is characterized in the books as a man with a spicy temper. He will respond to any sort of conflict by challenging the offender to a duel. Clue: Murder at Boddy Mansion/Fatal Illusion: Once again, Mustard is portrayed as an elderly, garrulous, militaristic Brit. He is plagued with rumours of profiteering during wartime. Category:Character